Vongola Legend
by Paralelsky
Summary: She was just a lady-in-training, and not very good at that. But Tsuna had no idea that the wheels of her fate were already turning. Fem27 - AU
1. Prologue

**NA: **Hello everyone! It's been almost an year since the last time I've posted anything, so I should warn you that my writing may be a little rough?...I think that's the term...^_^". There are a couple of warnings before I start the story so please take heed of them:

1. The story is gender-bender so Tsuna is female.

2. It's a fantasy AU.

3. The pairing is still undecided - There are too many that I love in that anime..

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters is not mine. I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Don't sue! Please?**

**

* * *

**

**_Prologue_**

It was a night for witches and ghouls.

A heavy storm raged outside the castle walls, wave after wave of hail beating down mercilessly on anyone foolish enough to brave the elements, while thunder rumbled discontented. The castle dwellers had long retreated, each to their own rooms attracted by the promise of a warm fire, so when the mysterious man walked down the castle hall with long determined strides, there was no one to notice him except the unlucky guards still posted on cold stony intersections.

The man paused only for a moment before a set of grand golden oak doors - enough for them to open soundlessly at a touch of a finger, then he slipped inside the room and stopped in front of its only occupant: an old man huddled in blankets that was watching the storm with faraway eyes.

Never in a hurry, the visitor waited to be acknowledged, the long years since they have known each other having already familiarized him with this routine.

"Thank you for coming, Reborn." The voice was scratchy from illness and old age and added a new level of fragility to the image the old man projected. Yet, Reborn knew that was only an illusion.

"Ninth." He was never a man of many words, especially in the presence of this person.

A slow smile spread on the old man's face. "I see you never change." Then the smile disappeared leaving behind hollow cheeks and sharp eyes. "But I'm old, my friend and I've come to fear the future of my family. I need to ask you for a favor."

"Name it."

"I want you to train my heir." That caused a subtle reaction that Reborn was quick to hide. _Train the Tenth? What was the Ninth thinking?_

"I was under the impression that Xanxus had finished his training years ago."

If possible the old man seemed to hunch even further in his chair."Xanxus…yes. He did everything I asked of him, too well I could add. But I'm not talking about him."

"Have you finally found the missing family of the First Vongola Lord?" Reborn couldn't help but be curious. The Ninth had no children and had adopted Xanxus when the boy was only a toddler, based on the fact he was a descendent of the Second Vongola Lord. To have the young man replaced from the succession meant only that one thing.

"That bloodline was never missing, Reborn" and the still standing man barely hid his annoyance to that startling piece of information. But the old man continued seemly unaware.

"It was the First's will that they would be left in peace and all the Vongola Lords knew about it and had done their best to protect it from becoming extinct. But only now has the need pushed me to bring it back to its rightful place."

He sighed and Reborn began to realize that maybe the fragility he was projecting was real this time. And the Ninth wasn't finished, yet. "As for Xanxus, I know I'm being unfair, but pushing him to become the head of military at such a young age was the worst I could do. And the fact he was so successful only cemented my opinion, he will lead this family to war and in the end spell all our doom. I can't make him my successor…not alone at least."

"He will not take it lightly." _And wasn't that an understatement!_

"I know. That's why I'm asking you to train my successor." And that was it – Reborn was sure the old man won't be changing his mind anytime time soon. He accepted as they both knew he would, with a short nod.

"And who I will be training?"

The answer couldn't have been more unexpected.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Lord Iemitsu's daughter."

He could tell, somehow, right then that this mission would change his life. But he didn't worry; he had always thrived on a challenge. He turned around and left the room as silently and unobtrusive as he entered.

Reborn had plans to make.

To be continued?


	2. In which we meet the heroine

**AN: **Thank you to all of you who showed an interest in my story. I hope this new chapter will meet your expectations. :D Also I'm currently without a beta, so is anyone interested in the job?

**Disclaimer: Me don't own...just having fun. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

As usual she was late.

Not terribly so, otherwise the mad sprint across the castle walls wouldn't have made sense, but enough to get her scolded. And with the clothes that were a little wrinkled, the disarray hair and the face - far too red from all the running - Tsuna was sure today's scolding would be harsh. It almost made her turn around, but the thought of her mother's disappointment was the only thing keeping her on the track.

She picked up the speed and took a sharp around the corner only to painfully crash against someone.

"Uff…" strong arms kept her from meeting the floor, but the grip was sure to leave bruises.

"Sorry, please forgive me!" she rushed her apology and only then looked more closely at the one she had almost bowled over.

"No worries, Tsuna" A dark haired young man said, face breaking into a reassuring grin "But you should be more careful."

"Sorry Yamamoto, but I am really in a hurry!" extricating herself she once again took on running, but on a slower pace.

"Be careful!" Yamamoto shouted after her "Hibari is stalking that corridor."

But she was already too far to hear him. Still she slowed down, the incident reminding her that she could have met a more dangerous person. The young captain of the guards was not a forgiving man and one of his pet peeves was people running down the halls of his beloved Namimori Castle. And meeting Sir Hibari first thing in the morning was the last thing she needed right now.

_Speaking of the devil_, there he was, strolling down the corridor with even steps, black cape billowing behind him. Cautiously she stopped and pressed herself as near to the wall as it was polite, trying to become as invisible as possible, but the man seemly took no notice of her.

_Phew, that was close!_

There, she was almost at the classroom, maybe she had actually made it in time, and teacher wouldn't say anything. Maybe she was lucky…

"You are late!" …_who was she kidding? She had never been the lucky type…_

Eyes downcast and cheeks burning in shame, Tsuna stood still for ten minutes until the teacher had blown all the steam and had finished enumerating the girl's many flaws. Some of the ladies-in-training that were taking the same sewing class, were maliciously giggling and whispering looking at her, while some gave her pitying glances. Tsuna wasn't sure which was worse but she gritted her teeth and kept all the unhappiness inside.

Finally she was allowed to sit down, yet for a moment she stood undecided, as no free place seemed to be found between the other girls.

"Tsuna, here!" an orange haired girl gave her a smile and pointed to the only free chair in the room, which happened to be right beside her.

Tsuna let out a relieved sigh and quickly took her seat.

"Thank you, Kyoko" she whispered, careful so the still fuming teacher wouldn't notice her. Her only answer was another sweet smile and then the girl concentrated back on her sewing.

_Lord, if you hear me, please make this day go quick!_

xXxXxXx

Much to her disappointment, the day seemed one of the longest in her life. In the end not only she had been late, but also all the stitching she had done alone had to be remade, as she had used the wrong colored threads.

_Why hadn't she paid more attention?_

By the time the sewing class was over, Tsuna felt that her self esteem had taken quite a beating, and almost didn't go down to the Eating Hall with the others. Naturally clumsy, she feared that the way the day had been going she would end with the soup on her lap, or something equally embarrassing. She was almost at the door when her teacher stopped her.

"Tsuna, I want to speak with you."

_Now, what???_

"Yes, my lady?" she was careful to keep her tone polite, regardless of the want to bolt out of the room and never return. Or maybe she hadn't been as careful as she had thought, as the teacher gave her a hard stare.

"Tsuna, I will be frank. You have no talent for sewing, you trip on your feet when dancing, you don't play any instrument and your voice is far too weak. And don't start me on you looks. As far I am concerned you have no place in this class, your only saving grace being a somewhat noble birth."

_God, could this get any worse?_

"Otherwise, I'm sure you could have made some fisherman very happy."

_Apparently it could._

"I will speak with your mother to find a solution, as I refuse to have my time wasted anymore. Dismissed."

Swallowing back tears Tsuna made her way out of the classroom and unto a random corridor. She walked aimlessly, too caught in her thoughts to pay attention.

_Was she really that bad? She hadn't thought so._

Sure, she had been late a couple of times, and had no talent whatsoever in the areas that were considered crucial for a young lady at the court. But she had been making an honest effort. Just that, try as she might, she could never be like Kyoko, the other girl being as close to perfection as it was humanly possible in that area. And to top that, she was so sweet and genuinely kind, that Tsuna felt it was impossible to hate her, or even resent her, for setting such a high standard to the other girls.

_What to do? _Her mind still running in circles, it took her some time to realize that her feet were sore from all the walking, but more importantly she had no idea where she was. Namimori Castle was old and big, each generation of Vongola Lords having added to it, or made some changes, so the end result was quite confusing to most.

_Stupid! _She berated herself for not paying attention to where she was walking, but that didn't changed the fact she was lost. Reaching an intersection she was sure she had never seen before, she debated whether to go right or left when words reached her ears.

"You…sure?"

"Kill…mission…army…Xanxus?"

_That didn't make any sense!_

She went right, following the voices, steps light, trying not to make any sound.

"We need to be prepared. The Ninth…" she pressed herself to the wall from where the words seemed to be coming, listening intently as they become clearer, when out of nowhere a hand reached for her shoulder.

She shrieked and jumped, turning around to face her attacker only to be met with a pair of mismatched eyes on a pale face and a smirking mouth.

"Little mice need to be more careful. They may never know where a cat is lurking" Despite his rather strange appearance, his voice had a mild tone as if discussing the weather. Tsuna found herself starting to calm down a bit from her fright.

Until he grinned and she immediately went all defensive. She didn't trust that expression, not at all.

"Err… sorry" She played safe with being polite, even that he had been the one to scare her. "Could you please tell me how can I reach the main hall? I'm afraid I'm lost." There she punctuated her request with her most helpless expression, hoping against hope that she might came out of it unscathed.

His amused chuckle came as a surprise.

"Sure thing, Little Mouse. I will take you there."

_What's with that? Was she that plain?_

"My name is Sawada Tsuna. Pleased to meet you, mister..?"

He chuckled again but refused to answer, already heading towards a door she hadn't noticed was there.

"Hey, wait for me!"

_Who could have that man been? But more importantly, who had been speaking?_

To be continued….


	3. Fateful encounter

**AN:** Dear readers, while I would never ask specifically for your reviews, it's still good to know if you liked what you're read so far. So, did you? **Thank you **to all of you who have shown an interest by reviewing, story alerts and favorite story. I dedicate this chapter to you!

Also, anyone interested in betaing for me? I'm pretty easy to get along with, and will take positive criticism really well, especially when it's well funded. And I know better than most that I'm not perfect. :D

**DISCLAIMER: If only...but I don't own them, so you have no reason to sue me....Put that gun away, sheesh!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Reborn was not amused.

For a week after the Ninth had asked his favor, Reborn had spent all his time studying his target. And so far he wasn't too impressed. The girl had a lot of catching up to do, if she were to become the next Vongola Lady. It wasn't impossible, if she had the Vongola blood, she must have had some hidden talents, buried deep somewhere inside her. And he had given his accord so he had no choice, but to make her worthy of that title even if he were to kill her.

But first things first, he had to integrate himself in her family. Only then could the teaching really begin. Downing the bitter potion that was a secret only six other knew about in the whole world, he felt his body change shape. Gone were the long limbs of a grown man, in his stead was a child nobody could think was older than five.

_Now, to get into the Sawada household…_

xXxXxXx

She had taken her eyes off her companion only for a second, and by the time she had looked again he was nowhere to be found. It really scared her that he could move that quick and quiet. But at least he had kept his end of the bargain, she realized, as the surroundings were once again familiar. In fact he had taken her to the entry hall, the central point of the castle.

From there, going to her family's rooms would have been child's play, yet looking through a window she knew the day was far from over. Sighing, she decided to skip lunch and head to her music class, her worst yet. She picked up her pace, never paying any attention to the gaggle of maids whispering in the hall.

"Have you heard? They say Lord Xanxus is coming back …."

....

By nightfall she was bone tired. She barely dragged herself to the rooms she shared with her mother, hoping for a small dinner and a whole night of sleep when she got the final surprise for the day. A baby was sipping daintily tea seated at the table while her mother chattered excitedly. Dumbstruck Tsuna lingered in the doorway, for a moment wondering if she was already dreaming, before her mother cheerfully called her.

"Tsuna, don't just stay there! Come inside, the warmth is leaking away."

"Yes mother." Blushing a little she entered her house, only to stop a second time when the feeling of someone watching her sent goosebumbs on her arms. Startled she locked gazes with the baby, who was sitting much too quiet and had eyes far too old, and unconsciously took a step back. Something wasn't right with that picture and a feeling inside told her to run in her room and never come back from under her duvet, lest her live would be changed forever.

"Tsuna come sit with us. I want you to meet someone." Her mother, Nana, said with a smile.

_Too late now._

Ignoring the warning bells she could hear in her mind, she finally took a seat at the table avoiding as much as possible to even look in the direction of their strange guest. Unfortunately her mother wasn't on her side this time.

"My dear daughter, your teacher came by to see me today. And she told me some pretty worrisome things about you. She said that you didn't apply yourself to your studies, and unless something could be done, she will refuse to allow you back in her class." It was amazing how her tone never changed, yet Tsuna could feel the weight of each sentence on her shoulders. Shifting uncomfortably she tried to defend herself:

"But, mama…"

Nana continued as if she was never interrupted. "Your father and I decided that enough was enough and it was time you learn some responsibility. That's why Reborn is here." She gestured to the still silent child. "He will be yours to take care of, until your teacher and I are satisfied with the results."

Tsuna could only gape in horror.

"But..but…but" she couldn't even talk properly.

"He will have the room next to you and you have to be sure to take good care of him. Any questions?"

_Yes, a million of them, only she didn't know what to ask. There, that could work!_

"What about his parents?" _Yes, that was a good one. _

"Your father has already received their accord. They left this morning on a long trip, so they were very relieved that he will be in the care of a noble family. So you have nothing to worry. It's all settled." And then Nana gave a very happy, yet disturbing to Tsuna, smile. "We are going to have so much fun! Off you go, to your room. " Reaching for an extremely reluctant Tsuna, she pushed the girl to her room and before closing the door behind her, Nana gave a last piece of advice."Why don't you two know each other better?"

Making a fairly good imitation of a fish, Tsuna could only stare in disbelief at the toddler that had followed her into her room and was still watching her in silence. She didn't know why, but she had the distinct impression he was laughing at her. Then he spoke, the words sounding strange in his childish voice.

"Ceaossu. I'm Reborn, your tutor."

She wanted to scream.

......

_It didn't make any sense. Her, the next generation of Vongola?_ Now she knew he was pulling her leg and this was just an elaborate prank her parents had enacted on her. She told him so:

"You're crazy! I don't believe you!!!"

It was also incredible how the baby could portray emotions so well with only a frown.

"Believe me or not, this is your destiny. Shall I prove it to you?" with that he took out a small green pistol, _a toy surely, _and pointed right at her.

"And that's supposed to scare me?" she was really disbelieving.

"Tell me Tsuna, do you have any regrets?" and he pulled the trigger. The sound of shotgun echoed in the room and Tsuna barely had the time to think that it didn't hurt at all when suddenly she was staring blindly at the ceiling her mind full with regrets.

_If only she had paid more attention….if only she had talked to him….If only she had been a better daughter….If only…If…_and it was then that a great fire started in her chest, spread into her limbs and made her jump to her feet while also ripping apart her dress.

_She must have looked like a madwoman, _a very distant part of her mind remarked, but she was too far gone, the dying will flame ablaze on her forehead. With a roar she didn't know she could make, she dashed towards the baby at incredible speed, but he was far quicker. She crashed hard almost breaking a bedpost, but turn around faster than usually and dashed again wanting to catch her fleeting prey. He dodged again, and again, always a step ahead, until her room was a mess and she was starting to calm down.

When the flames finally vanished and she was herself again, Tsuna could only stare in horror at the baby and alternatively her hands that had broken far more things she could have thought possible.

"What was that?" she could barely whisper, but Reborn had heard her.

"That was the strength of your regret. Do you believe me now?" she nodded, still dazed, only to turn bright red when he remarked "And you should probably cover up."

Grabbing the tattered camisole that by some miracle still preserved her modesty she pulled it around her thin frame while looking frantically for something to dress herself. She didn't know what the hell had happened and his story was far too crazy to believe it all, but of one thing she was sure. Reborn was no baby. No, he was a hell spawn sent specifically to torment her.

_May God have mercy on her poor soul!_

To be continued...


	4. Student and teacher

**N.A.** Christmas is almost here, so my gift to you is another chapter. Thank you for your reviews, favorites and just giving this story a chance. I hope this new chapter won't dissapoint. :)

**Beta: Hajimeru Rinko - **THANK YOU for taking the challenge of becoming my beta. All remaining mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer: **Me not own..."sob, sob, sniff, sniff..."

* * *

Chapter 3

It must have been a nightmare!

There was no way that a baby had come into her life, telling her she was to become the next Vongola Ruler, shot her and made her destroy her room. Eyes closed, barely awake from a restless sleep, it was the only explanation that made sense. Glad she had sorted that out, she turned under the duvet, hiding from the morning sun and prepared to go back to sleep.

Only to have her duvet yanked and a bucket full of ice cold water dumped on her head, by none other than the baby she had hoped was a figment of her imagination.

And it all went downhill from there.

…

"Achoo!" sniffling she directed deadly glares to the baby walking unaffected just ahead of her. Everybody that caught a glimpse of him, cooed and acted generally like a dimwit, but she had seen his true nature: he was evil. And probably not even a baby, for she knew that magic was real, so what stopped him from only pretending to be one? Although why would anyone take the shape of a baby, of all things had her baffled. Caught in her thoughts about the true nature of her self-entitled tutor she almost tripped when he stopped in front of a large room and beckoned her to enter.

_Damn…_blushing in embarrassment she pushed the doors open, and in that moment was spell-bound. Rows upon rows of books, more that she had ever seen in her entire life - _seeing that a klutz like her was usually banned from touching such treasures_ – stood there waiting to be picked. It made her hands tingle with the need to touch them, to prove they were real.

Still one question remained. _What was she doing there?_

She needn't wait long for the answer.

"Come Tsuna, these are for you" Reborn pointed to several stacks of books, higher than the two of them combined, perched precariously on a desk that look ready to collapse under their weight. Hesitantly she approached it then sent a questioning look to her tutor.

"I need you to read them all by the end of the month. I will verify your knowledge every day. Start now." Reborn ordered Tsuna.

…. _Wait a minute….Say what???_

"B-b-bu.."

"You do know how to read, don't you?"

As a matter of fact she did, which was highly unusual for that time. It was her father, Lord Iemitsu that had insisted she was taught how to read and write and her mother, Lady Nana, had been happy to comply. After all, it was a rare occurrence that the mostly absent lord took an interest in his daughter's education. But as everything else Tsuna was hardly proficient in it.

"Yes." She answered hesitantly. "But.."

"Then start right now." his tone left no room for arguing as a rather disturbing green pistol suddenly appeared in his tiny hands. This time she didn't mistake it for a toy and with a startled "hi" she rushed to the desk.

And the month from hell thus began.

As if the books weren't enough Reborn also arranged for her to take combat and weapons training. How an earth had the Weapons Masters agreed to that - she would never know; as he was quite renowned in the castle for his gruff attitude and complains about the weakness and almost uselessness of women. Needless to say, her training sessions were a daytime nightmare, and after almost impaling herself with a wooden sword he had given up on anything complicated and sent her running on different obstacle courses until she was sweating like a pig. That at least was something she could see the utility of it, and she was becoming quite good at dodging. Strange enough Reborn hadn't said anything about it.

And so she fell into a routine of sorts. Her morning was welcomed by a bucket full of water, or something equally devious, and then she went to the library – a room Tsuna had began to loath, while slowly making her way through economics, history, diplomacy and military tactics – until early afternoon. After it, she had lunch, a couple of hours of running and dodging, a quick rinse – she was a lady after all – and in the evening another round of studying followed by merciless quizzes. Tsuna was looking more and more haggard, getting cross-eyed from all the reading and she could swear the library was haunted, as she had caught glimpses of a silent figure moving between the shelves. Probably somebody who had died from too much reading.

When she had let that slip to Reborn he had given her his patented "you-are-an-idiot-and-I-can't believe-I'm-wasting-my-time-with-you" glare that was his default expression nowadays, and then he replied with his usually bored tone:

"That's Chikusa. He works for Mukuro, the Castle Magician. Don't bother him, and he will leave you alone."

_Right__…And who are those, again?_

It was only at dinner that her tutor would relented his tight grip on her life and let her enjoy a meal with the few girls that were friendly towards her, namely Kyoko and sometimes Hana, her closest friend. They would shake their heads and wonder aloud at the sight of her until Tsuna grew to ignore their well-meant inquiries. She had tried to tell them the truth once - that it was all Reborn's fault - but they had laugh it off and told her that was the way of the children, so she gave up explaining. Now she just stood and relaxed in their harmless chatter, remembering a time when her biggest worry was a wrong colored thread and not the fear to be shot if she didn't remember the treaty of …whatever it is.

Yet things were actually improving, and by the third week of intense studying she could recall about a third from everything she had read that day, an improvement that amazed even Reborn, not that he would let her know that. He never did slow the pace, yet she sometimes caught the glimpse of a somewhat pleased expression when she did something really well. And that gave her hope that someday they will be past the student – torment…she meant teacher relationship, they shared.

As for Reborn, he still wacked her head whenever she would miss an obvious answer. But time was short and his informants told him that he had even less time than he thought in the beginning so initiating the next phase of his plan was his top priority: choosing the right guardians for Tsuna. He already had a few persons in mind, but first he had to test them.

He smirked, plans already forming in his sharp mind, and for once didn't comment on Tsuna obvious distress when she saw him smiling.

**xxxXxXxXxxx**

In a night just like all the others that week, Tsuna barely dragged her feet in the castle halls, trying to reach her family's quarters. Sometimes, when she had the time to think, it still amazed her how big Namimori Castle was, just like a miniature town. Her family was only one of those who received the benevolence of the Ninth Vongola Lord when their lands and houses had been lost in the long going conflict with the other principates, and the thought that if Reborn was right, she would be one day responsible for the welfare of them all, frankly scared the living daylights out of her. She could barely understand what she was reading, never mind negotiating treaties and leading armies.

_God, she must be really tired if she was thinking like that!_

But that night her routine was broken, when coming from an empty corridor she saw a rather serious looking Yamamoto standing a couple paces from her family quarter's door.

"Yo, Tsuna!" his face immediately broke into his customary goofy smile at her sight, and she wondered if she had imagined his earlier expression.

"Yamamoto" _God, it hurt even to talk…_"What are you doing here?" make no mistake, she was truly happy to see him, given that he was one of her oldest friends, but to have him standing before her door it wasn't quite proper. Unless he had a pressing matter to talk about.

_Hmm, Reborn must be rubbing of her._

"I never see you on the halls anymore. And I just want to tell you tomorrow are the spring fireworks. You haven't forgotten, have you?" Yamamoto mentioned.

_Honestly? It had completely slipped her mind, _but now that he mentioned it she couldn't believe that time had gone by so fast that the once a year festival was there.

"No,I haven't….but Yamamoto…" then seeing his crumbling expression at her hesitation she stopped.

_What could she say__? That the baby wouldn't let her go?_

Yamamoto was one of her oldest friends, and going to the spring festival was their tradition, every year since by some freak miracle she had saved his life after he had broken his arm and fallen into a muddy river. It was then that the only son of the cook and one of the most promising swordsmen in the castle had become friends with the much less well regarded daughter of a lord who was never with his family.

She hesitantly made up her mind "I'm coming. Wait for me at the kitchen's back door, just like the usual." And with that she was gone, leaving him grinning like an idiot. Unknown to them a pair of dark eyes had seen the whole conversation.

…

The next morning Tsuna woke up with butterflies in her stomach. Not because she was meeting Yamamoto, after all he was as close to a brother she had ever had, but because she had to find a way to fool Reborn into letting her earlier from the hook. She searched the wardrobe for the secret stash of clothing she had hidden there the year before and let out a triumphant "Aha", when her fingers snatched the sought package. There they were: a tunic, a pair of leggings and a vest, all from when Yamamoto had been younger. She unfolded the tunic looking if it was wearable and only then noticed something strange. It was the wrong color. She was sure the clothes she had hidden weren't that shade of blue, yet there was no way that anyone but her could have switched them.

_Maybe she didn't remember right? Yes, that had to be it._

She dressed quickly, suddenly reminded of the time passing and put on a larger than usual dress to hid the clothes underneath. She then proceeded with her day, trying and failing to hide her nervousness.

If Reborn had noticed it he didn't say a thing and Tsuna took it like a godsend. She didn't know how wrong she was until much later.

…..

"Gokudera Hayato?"

A pair of bluish-green eyes lifted from an ancient looking scroll and settled with a glare on the one who dared to interrupt him.

"Who wants to know?"

"I am Reborn. You might have heard of me?"

That statement earned the baby a raised eyebrow and an incredulous snort, but to his credit the young man didn't say anything else.

_That shows promise._

"Yes, I did. What do you want?" the question was almost growled, yet Reborn answered with a smirk.

"Tonight at the festival, there is one young man I want you to challenge. If you win I'll nominate you as the next court advisor, but if you don't, your life is in his hands."

_That got his interest. _There was no secret that he, Gokudera Hayato, coveted the position of Court Advisor, and had worked hard ever since coming to the Namimori Castle to be accepted in training, but to no avail. He was a bastard, in an age were being illegitimate was worse than being a criminal, so he stood no actual chance. And there he was, a baby offering him his life dream as long as he beat down some guy.

It was actually too good to be true, and he would have kicked the baby for it if something in the child's demeanor wouldn't have screamed "Don't-mess-with-me!" Plus he also heard that Reborn, the main Vongola Advisor was a little strange and dabbled in magic. Either way he had nothing to lose, it wasn't like he was weak.

"What's in it for you?" he couldn't help but ask.

"That's no concern for you. Do you accept?"

"Sure…So who is this guy?" the white haired teen asked, seemly to be only half interested.

"He goes by the name of Tsuna."

**_To be continued?_**

* * *

So, what do you think?


End file.
